Nee-san Genit
by MrMentholz
Summary: Hubungan kakak adik yang terlihat unik. Ini incest lho!


Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Nee-san Genit

.

.

.

"Muehehehe..." Tawa khas orang mesum itu menggema dalam kamar berukuran cukup besar itu. Tangan lentiknya menggeser layar smartphone yang menampilkan gambar seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang tampan tanpa pakaian atas, tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya menambah kesan imut pada pemuda yang berada di dalam gambar smartphone yang kini tengah di genggam oleh seorang gadis.

"Hehehe..."

Sekali lagi tawa yang dapat membuat seorang Jiraya sang penulis novel hentai bangga itu keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Tok tok tok.

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraisin sang gadis langsung melemparkan smartphonenya kebelakang saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Gadis tersebut menarik napas sejenak dan dalam sekejap merubah ekspresinya menjadi seorang gadis yang kalem. Wajah yang semula mesum kini menghilang entah kemana. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan segera membuka pintunya. Napasnya hampir saja berhenti saat melihat melihat orang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya kini, namun ia tetap memasang wajah kalem bak seorang gadis polos.

"Oh, Naruto. Ada apa?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan lembut, suaranya mengalun indah bak seorang bidadari.

"Emm.. Gabriel-nee aku ingin memakai laptopmu sebentar, aku ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan dan laptopku sedang rusak dan baru akan selesai diperbaiki seminggu lagi." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Gadis bernama Gabriel itu mengangguk. "Boleh saja." Senyum mengembang diwajah Gabriel.

Naruto membalas senyum kakaknya itu. "Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Untuk sesaat senyum diwajah Gabriel menghilang digantikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia baru ingat jika di dalam kamarnya terdapat banyak foto toples Naruto. Hell no! Naruto tidak boleh melihatnya, dengan cepat Gabriel menutup pintu kamarnya.

Blam!

"Ouch!" Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang terkena imbas dari serangan mendadak yang datang dari pintu tadi. Matanya menatap heran kelakuan aneh kakaknya tadi. Emang tadi ia salah ngomong apa?

Setelah menutup pintu Gabriel dengan cepat melepas dan menyembunyikan semua poster dan foto Naruto yang menempel di dindingnya. Dirasa semua sudah tersembunyi dengan aman, Gabriel kembali memasang wajah kalem dan kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat adik tercintanya itu tengah meringis sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gabriel penasaran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada Nee-san. Kenapa Nee-san menutup pintunya seperti itu, hidungku kan jadi kena dampaknya." Balas Naruto kesal.

"Ah!" Gabriel tersenyum kikuk pada Naruto. Ia lalu segera menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Biar ku obati lukamu." Gabriel lalu menyuruh Naruto duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia lalu segera mencari kotak p3k yang ia simpan di dalam menemukan kotak p3k Gabriel segera menghampiri Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Naruto dengan lihai mengetik jejeran huruf yang berda di keyboard laptop itu. Mata birunya dengan serius mengamati semua jejeran huruf yang telah susah payah ia rangkai. Naruto tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ia terus diawasi oleh Gabriel.

Gabriel yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk denga tugasnya itu akhirnya bosan sendiri. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di lantai.

"Tugas apa sih?" Tanya Gabriel yang kini berada di belakang Naruto dan ikut melihat tugas yang tengah dibuat Naruto.

"Hanya tugas biasa saja Nee-san." Ucap Naruto yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kakaknya itu.

"Oh." Gabriel semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan sensasi yang lembut di punggungnya akhirnya ia menoleh kebelakang. Naruto hampir saja melompat saat melihat jarak wajahnya dan wajah kakaknya sangat dekat hanya tinggal sesenti saja wajah mereka akan bersentuhan. Dengen reflek yang sedikit cepat Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Gabriel.

"A-apa yang Nee-san lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin melihat tugas yang kau buat." Ucap Gabriel dengan wajah polos berbeda dengan batinya yang kini tengah berteriak kesetanan karena berhasil menggoda adik tercintanya.

"Ta-tapi... Ah sudahlah." Naruto lalu kembali kelaptop dan mencabut flashdisk yang tadi ia pasang di laptop kakaknya. Ia lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Gabriel saat melihat Naruto berada di ujung pintu kamarnya.

"Tidur, tugasku sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"Pergi begitu saja setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Ucap Gabriel dengan wajah sedih.

Dan entah otaknya yang tengah konslet karena habis menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang sudah menguras otaknya tadi, hingga apa yang di ucapkan Gabriel tadi salah di proses oleh otaknya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-apa yang Nee-san katakan?" Ucap Naruto terbata.

Gabriel berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sebagai laki-laki kau harusnya bertanggung jawab." Wajah Gabriel menunduk.

Naruto semakin bingung, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kakak cantiknya itu. "Mem-" Belum sempat Naruto berkata-kata, ia sudah di sela Gabriel terlebih dahulu.

"Seharusnya kau tau apa kesalahanmu." Gabriel semakin mendekati Naruto hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya namun naasnya dibelakannya ada pintu yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Naruto menahan napasnya saat melihat kakaknya semakin mendekatkan, Naruto memejamkan wajahnya saat jarak wajahnya dengan kakaknya tinggal kurang dari sesenti bahkan hembusan napas kakaknya menerpa wajahnya.

Gabriel menyeringai saat melihat Naruto menutup matanya, ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan memandang Naruto yang masih menutup matanya. Gabriel tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ah.. mudahnya menggoda adiknya itu.

Lama tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya dan ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum geli padanya. Oh shit! Dia dikerjai kakaknya lagi. Glare langsung Naruto berikan pada Gabriel, namun hanya di balas kedipan genit dari kakaknya. Kakak cantiknya ini benar-benar jago menggodanya.

"Kau cukup bilang terima kasih saja." Ucap Gabriel dengan genit.

Ingatkan pada Naruto nantinya jika kakaknya ini adalah wanita penggoda yang sangat berbahaya. "Oke, terima kasih!" Ucap Naruto kesal dan segera keluar dari kamar Gabriel.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup cukup keras. Gabriel tersenyum lebar melihat kepergian Naruto. Ah, senang rasanya sudah menggoda adiknya itu. Tentu saja ia hanya akan bersikap genit pada Naruto saja. Jika sama orang lain mana sudi ia bertingkah seperti tadi, hanya bersama Naruto lah Gabriel akan seperti itu.

Gabriel merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah mengernyit saat mengingat sesuatu. Ah! Smartphonenya!

Gabriel segera bangun dan mencari smartphonenya dan ia menemukannya di dekat kaki kasurnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dimana smartphone itu pecah dan beberapa komponen juga berceceran tak karuan. Mata Gabriel membulat saat melihatnya.

"Tidak!"

Dan teriakan itu mengakhiri malam indah Gabriel. Mungkin itu karma atas kejailannya pada Naruto.

.

.

End

.

.

Saya hadir lagi dengan fict gaje. Hahaha... saya buruk sekali kalo soal Romance. Ini hanya oneshot, untuk fict lainnya masih proses penulisan. Semoga ini cukup menghibur.


End file.
